The Blood Child
by Divergent - Ulderworld 4ever
Summary: What if that night in the hotel Jeremy didn't interrupt Elena and Damon. What if Matt didn't drive Elena off the bridge. What if a whole bunch of things didn't happen? What would change? Elena wouldn't have become a vampire… but what if she had become pregnant, impossible? Is anything impossible in Mystic falls?... (I don't own the Vampire Diaries)
1. More, more, more

I don't own the Vampire diaries

**The Blood Child Chapter 1 **

**More, more, more **

She lies there watching him, barley wake, and she doesn't know why, but staring at him feels like complete freedom.

As he finishes off his drink he catches her watching him. He knows his brother's relationship with her is in a rocky area, but still, to take advantage of this moment would be wrong.

She looks away sheepishly, but can't help but look back. Her eyes are soft and curious like a child's.

He's sets his drink down, deciding that if Stephen wanted her back that badly, if the ripper was truly gone, he'd be trying harder to get her back. This is only fair. He walks over and lies next to her with one arm propping his head up, he stares at her expecting rejection.

"You never told me about that" she says "What you did for Rose"

He looks away from her and to the ceiling where green paint cracks "it wasn't about you"

Elena adjusts the pillow under her head and the gap between them closes by an inch, but it's an inch just an inch closer to her being his and possibly an inch closer to losing her completely.

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?" she says with a meek smile.

"Because when people see good they except good" Damon replies.

Good, good is a small word small like an inch, but that inch is still space, that inch that goodness that he can't completely full fill, is what keeps them separated.

He looks at her again "And I don't want to live up to people's expectations"

They stare in to each other's eyes. They've never really had an honest heart to heart conversation like this, and it's nice. The honesty the true emotions and the mere inches between them are _**good, **_or at least it feels good.

"_But it can't last" _she thinks.

Her heart is pounding and she knows he can hear it. a warm fuzzy feeling, a familiar feeling settles in her stomach, it's a feeling she's only ever felt with Stephen, and now that she's feeling it with Damon, it scares her.

she lies on her back trying to shake off the feeling, but it won't budge. Their hands brush, his hands are cold and hers are so warm. He can't resist as he curls his fingers around hers.

She looks down uneasily at their joining hands, her senses of right and wrong and right are mixed and right now she can't tell witch brother she wants to be with.

"_This will wreck them, Kathrine all over again. I can't do this, I can't" _she thinks as she looks around, her breathing accelerates to match the pace of her heart. She gets up and runs out of the room.

Damon lies there knowing that what they had just moments ago was too good to be true. the inches between them are now feet. But he can't let it stay that way. He follows her and finds her leaning against a vending machine in the hall.

She shakes her head "don't"

He gives her an incredulous look "Why not?"

There are so many reasons but right now all she can think about is how she feels, and right now it feels right.

"Elena" he starts.

She shakes her head, _**right now this feels right**_.

She rushes to him and their lips collide. It's magic like nothing they've felt before, they have kissed before, but not like this not with so much emotion behind it.

it's more than she's ever needed, it's all he's ever wanted, it's like the first time and the last time and there's a little voice chanting _**more, more, more. **_

he holds her by the waist ready to pull her back I she tries to break free. She stands tall and wraps her arms around his neck.

This is freedom _**closer, closer. **_

Damon pushes Elena up against a stone column in the hall and continues the long overdue kiss.

She rives against the wall as every part of her becomes alive, as she becomes one with him. He kisses her neck tempted to drink from her, but he fights the urge because he knows it would ruin this.

Damon moves to her chest and she almost comically pulls him back to her lips. She can't think properly but she does know that she doesn't want to sleep with him.

this urge to be with each other is stronger than blood lust to him, to her, it's stronger than her urge to figure out her feeling about the other brother, witch at the moment she can't remember his name. it's just Damon and her and inches that fell away. _**Forget, forget, forget, there's nothing stopping this. **_

they pull away and look in to each other's eyes, the eyes that enchant him, the eyes that have compelled her more than ounce. There is no compulsion here, this is real, and this is beautiful.

Their lips press together again. Their bodies' cold and warm, vastly different but equally sweet sweet against each other.

Suddenly all sense of wrong and right are gone and clothes are coming off…

* * *

><p>I know it's a weak start, but it'll get better.<p>

so if you haven't already guessed I am a huge Damon and Elena fan, so if you're rooting for Stephen and Elena you might want to stop reading, sorry. but I like to keep it true to the characters so there will be some flip flopping on who Elena thinks she wants to be with, and there will be some "So who's baby daddy?" later on in the story.

I hope you enjoy it please review and new chapters will be up every other Saturday.

and PS to any Divergent fans my story "The serum files" is in progress, just saying.


	2. It's okay to feel

I don't own the Vampire diaries

**The Blood Child Chapter 2**

**It's okay to feel**

All there is, is the sound of hastily taping feet and the wooden clink of stakes being shoved in to a bag. Her face is moats with tears and blood still stains her white dress.

He can't stand to watch her like this, so frantic, but he doesn't know how to stop it. she's lost almost everything she has.

"You can handle that later you know" Stephen tells her a bit too monotone given the circumstances.

"I have to get it over with now before some janitor comes to clean out Alaric's stuff and realizes the history teacher was a vampire slayer" Elena replies as she stuffs more weapons in to the bag.

"Elena" he starts "Hey, Elena please-"

"I can't!" she snaps "ok, I just can't think about the fact that Jeremy and I don't have any one to take care of us anymore" she feels heat fill her face and it lets out through tears "or- or that I've lost another friend. I just can't- can't think about any of it now" she rushes back to the closet.

Stephen takes a few steps forward "I want you to come with me"

"I'm not done" she says in protests.

He braces her arm and leans in close "I'm sorry" he whispers.

She starts to calm down, and they join hands. His touch brings her to life and it feels right, like it did with Damon. She would feel bad about what she's done but grief far over whelms guilt.

She follows him out in to the hall still holding his hand. His hand is cold like Damon's, but the sensation is different. How she felt with Damon was wild and free, like everything was okay. But with Stephen she feels safe witch is nice, but now it's to the point where it feels restricting and she just wants to break free. But she still has feelings for him… doesn't she…

He leads her to the gym. As they walk through the doors red ribbons slither across her skin, the feeling is unsettling, like the guilt is tugging at her, but the grief pulls her back.

"we were in this gym the night Klaus compelled me to turn my feelings off" Stephen says, as he walks her to the middle of still littered gym floor "Thought I'd hit rock bottom in the twenties but, I bit you and I never wanted to feel anything again"

They both have things to be guilty about, but bite wounds heal blood replaces itself. But she went behind his back and slept with his brother, in a hotel hall way no less. It's not as easy to forget.

She walks around in front of him and stares in to his eyes, the eyes that have never compelled her unless it was necessary. Damon on the other hand has compelled her many times. he made her forget a moment in her life, her very human life that she can never get back, but still with him it feels exciting and free, all she wants is freedom. And right now she is wishing that she had the option to just stop feeling…

"But someone kept telling me it was okay to feel" Stephen continues "no matter how much it hurt"

She wipes a tear from her eye, she remembers when she told him that, and she's still right. It is okay to feel. It is okay to feel the grief, it is okay to feel the guilt, but is okay that she feels something for both of the Salvatore brothers?

"and our emotions are what make us human" he tells her softly "good or bad. To never lose hope"

Hope, hearing him say this, for a moment makes her believe that everything will be alright and the safety he wraps her in doesn't feel so restricting.

"who gave you that horrible advice?" she questions with tears is her voice.

Stephen smiles a little "this girl I used to date"

Elena smiles back, but it quickly fades as the grief hits in a wave, like the shock wave of a tsunami and it almost knocks her to her knees "I – I don't have anyone anymore"

Seeing her like this breaks his heart and to make the pain go away is tempting, but he knows he can't. he caresses her cheek warm from blood flowing just under the surface "you have me"

She falls in to his arms and allows all of the emotion free and it erupts in to a stream of tears.

something is cutting through the guilt and the grief, it's love, love is the most powerful feeling and right now she knows her love is for him.

"I want to go home" she whispers.

"okay, I'll take you" Stephen replies.

* * *

><p>"Make me forget" She whispers as she lies in his bed in his home, it was too painful to go back to her house. Where all the memories of Rick and her parents and her aunt Jenna it was just too much.<p>

"What?" Stephen questions from his place in a chair across the room.

"can you make me forget it? compel me to forget, please Stephen" Elena pleads.

"no Elena, I'm sorry" he replies "it'll be alright, you're strong you can handle this"

"No- I – I can't, I can't Stephen" she sniffs, the grief is getting to her and she wants nothing more than for it to stop.

Stephen stands up and lies with her. he cups Elena's face in his hands and stares in to her eyes.

"please, Stephen if you love me you'll do it" she begs as tears run sideways down her face, curling across her nose.

"Elena-" Stephen sighs.

"I'll ask Damon, he'll do it" Elena sniffs.

"Elena don't play that game. I can't compel you to forget-"Stephen starts.

"I know, our emotions make us human, good or bad. But this- this is just too horrible, I can't go through the grieving proess all over again" Elena replies.

"no Elena, I can't because I love you, and I love you for who you are, and if I took something like grieving for the loss of a loved one I would take a peace from you, and that's not fair to you. I know it may not seem like it now but-" he is cut off by her plush lips pressing against his.

The kisses become more heated and she finds herself getting lost and it doesn't hurt so much anymore. Soon Stephen's hand is gliding up her body taking her dress with it, she doesn't stop him but he stops himself. He knows they aren't officially back together yet and she hasn't denied that she has feelings for Damon, so when their relationship is hanging by a string it'd be wrong to take advantage of her.

"Elena this isn't right" he breaths.

"yes it is, please I want this" she replies. She doesn't know if what she wants is to sleep with him or if she just wants to stop the pain, but either way this feels good and this feels right…

* * *

><p>it killed me to write this chapter! but non the less it had to happen so here it is.<p> 


	3. Forget the pain

I don't own the Vampire diaries

**The Blood Child Chapter 3**

**Forget the pain**

Damon pours himself a drink as Stephen walks down stirs with a tray of food completely untouched.

"I told you she wouldn't eat if you just left it up there with her" Damon comments as he takes a sip from the glass.

"I'm not going to force feed her Damon" Stephen replies.

"She's lost ten pounds in the last three weeks, she never gets out of bed, she hasn't showered. If you don't force her to do something soon than I will" Damon replies.

Stephen takes the tray of food out to the kitchen "If you do she's going to hate you"

"you see brother I don't really care if Elena hates me, I care about her life and her health. Besides she'll get over it" Damon says.

A car pulls up in the drive way, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood and Bonnie Bennett emerge from it.

"Oh great, here comes the pity party" Damon mutters then he sucks back the rest of his drink and waits for the door to open.

Three seconds later the three walk in.

"Blondie, Witchy, Hybrid" Damon greets.

"how is she?" Bonnie asks.

Stephen walks back in to the room "no change"

"because you're just letting lie there and mope" Damon comments.

"if you really think you can make a difference Damon, you go try" Stephen says.

"I'll be right back" Damon replies. Then he walks off up the stairs.

"when do you think she'll start to get better, I don't remember it ever being this bad" Bonnie says.

"she's lost everyone and she's gone through a lot, she's been carrying this all on her own for some time, she just needs time to heal" Stephen replies.

…. … .. .. . … . . . . . .. . …. . . . . . ..

"Elena" Damon says as he walks in to the spare bedroom.

Elena lies in the four-poster-bed a heavey quilt over her head.

"Hey, wakey wakey" Damon says as he pulls the covers away.

"leave me alone" Elena whispers.

"good morning to you too" Damon replies humorously. He sits on the edge of the bed "alright listen today we're doing things my way because the way Stephen is handling this just isn't cutting it. so you are going to get up take a shower get dressed and eat something, and if you don't do it on your own I will force you to"

"I just lost my guardian and my little brother within a week of each other, I don't need to be pushed around by you" Elena replies.

"one" Damon says.

"stop it" Elena says coldly.

"Two" Damon continues.

"What are you going to do? strip me against my will and bathe me like a five year old" Elena says monotone.

"it's not anything I haven't seen before, Three" Damon replies.

He lifts her by the waist and carries her to the washroom down the hall. She is too tiered depressed and weak to fight back as he tries to undress her.

"Damon, Damon don't" she says softly.

Cold air hits her chest and she realizes that she's still in the middle of making a decision, and she's leaning more towards Stephen. Even though this feels right she knows it's wrong.

"Damon stop!" Elena snaps sliding backwards to get away from him. She accidentally slides right of the counter and bashes her head off the hard tiled floor.

"Damn it Elena" Damon sighs as he picks her up off the floor.

She's conscious but she's shaken and bleeding slightly from a small gash in her forehead. Damon sets her back on the counter and bites in to his wrist then offers his blood to Elena to heal her. Elena drinks his blood in till the wound heals, he can't help but notice how much blood it takes to heal the small wound and how she almost seems to enjoy it.

Damon wets a washcloth and as he cleans the left over blood of her lips and forehead she starts to cry.

"what's wrong?" Damon asks.

"what do you think? My entire family is dead, and I'm living with my two potential boyfriends as they fight over how to take care of me" Elena sniffs.

"you'll be okay. You'll get over the grief and you'll choose one of us, most likely Stephen because you know I'm an asshole. But you'll be alright" Damon assures her.

"you're an asshole because you care too much" Elena tells him.

Damon smirks a little. He desperately wants her choose him, but he knows that's a long shot.

"how much do you care about me?" Elena asks through tears.

It's painful to admit when he knows she may not feel the same way "I- I love you, Elena"

"then can you make it stop. Please compel me to forget" she pleads.

"do… you really want that?" Damon asks.

"yes, please Damon. I asked Stephen and Caroline but they wouldn't do it" Elena replies.

"alright" Damon nods "I'll do it"

She sniffs as Damon braces her shoulders and stares in to her eyes.

"Elena, I want you to remember all the things that cause you pain and make them not hurt you. I want you to be happy, healthy and free. For the last few weeks you've been at the beach house taking a break from everything, but you don't want to talk about it" Damon says in a steady voice as his pupils fluctuate and her eyes go blank.

Elena just sits there for a few seconds with a blank face.

"Elena?" Damon questions.

He starts to button her shirt back up, figuring he'll be blamed for when she comes to. Of course that's when she snaps back in to reality.

She looks around then down at his hands and her half naked torso "Damon!" she exclaims as she pushes his hand away and covers herself "What are you doing?" she questions with a laugh.

"Nothing" Damon replies raising an eye brow at her, normally she'd be upset and scream at him to get out.

She rolls her eyes. She looks down at herself then back up at him "ew am I the one who smells like that?"

"yes" Damon replies.

"oh my god, I need to take to take a shower" Elena laughs.

"yeah, ok um I'm going to go down stairs" Damon says then leaves the room closes the door behind him "I really hope I'm not going to regret that"…

"I don't believe she's really going to come down here" Caroline states,

"well you have a positive attitude" Tyler says sarcastically.

"who asked you?" Caroline replies.

Tyler looks away and removes his arm from her shoulder "sorry"

Elena walks down stairs then with a smile.

Everyone except for Damon stands at attention and stares at her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Stephen asks as he walks over to her.

"yeah I'm fine" Elena replies "I've had my time to grieve and now it's time to move on, be happy, healthy and free"

"Elena, cereal is on the table" Damon says.

"thanks" Elena smiles then walks in to the kitchen.

Everyone looks around then at Damon "What did you do?" they all ask in unison.

"why is it every time something slightly out of the ordinary happens, I'm the one who gets blamed?" Damon asks in defense.

"because you're Damon, what the hell did you do to her?" Caroline states.

"can't you just be happy that she's happy" Damon says. "alright fine I compelled her. but it's what she wants, she doesn't want to hurt anymore the grief was destroying her and I fixed that. I couldn't look her in the eyes knowing that I could help her and tell her that I couldn't" Damon relies "so sue me"

He walks in to the kitchen and sits beside her. She smiles at him.

"how do you feel?" Damon asks.

"I'm fine, I'm happy" Elena replies.

"that's what I thought" Damon mutters.

"huh?" she questions.

"nothing" he replies.

….

"I can't believe this, does he have no boundaries?" Caroline exclaims.

"No not really." Stephen replies.

"Bonnie please tell me there is some sort of magical way to fix this" Caroline pleads.

"not that I can think of, sorry" Bonnie replies.

"kill Damon, that would work" Tyler suggests.

Caroline slaps the back of his head "logical plans please"

The door opens then, and Rebecca walks in.

"Alright, my brother is buried in a tomb miles away from here… did I interrupt something?"

"yes" Caroline replies irritably.

"aright then, what tried to kill and or threaten Elena this time?" Rebecca asks "you are so predictable, your coven, family of vampires, small circle of mythological creatures, whatever the hell you want to call yourselves. Whenever you get yourselves in a dither about something, it always involves poor little human Elena. Did you ever think you'd be better off if she were a vampire?"

"Did you ever think we didn't want your opinion?" Caroline mocks.

…..

"hey you don't have to do that" Damon says as Elena starts to wash dishes.

"I got it" Elena replies.

Damon grabs her by the waist and carries her at vampire speed across the room and sits her on the table "don't argue with a vampire"

Elena laughs "you won't hurt me"

"what makes you so sure?" Damon questions.

"because you care about me. If you didn't I would have been dinner by now" she replies humorously.

"I'm waiting, blood is like wine, tastes better with age" Damon jokes.

Elena's face go's blank suddenly.

"Hey I'm joking" Damon assures her.

"no Damon-" Elena starts but she is cut off by unbearable pain. She gasps and hunches over her head meeting Damon's chest.

"Elena what's wrong?" Damon asks as he tries to sit her up.

Elena just moans and holds her stomach.

"Elena-"Damon starts, but then there's the unmistakable smell of blood…

A lot of blood and the sound of it dripping on to the floor. Blood spreads out on the table and drips down staining her blue jeans crimson.

In a house full of vampires someone bleeding doesn't go unnoticed for long and soon everyone is in the room.

Damon slits his wrist and tries feeding her his blood, but she's in too much pain to sit still and drink.

"What's wrong with her?!" Caroline exclaims.

"take her to the hospital, I don't think this is supernatural related" Stephen says.

Damon lifts her and runs with her to the car.

"Stephen go, we'll follow" Bonnie says.

Stephen nods then hurries out of the room.

"Humans" Rebecca sighs "God damn unfortunate beings"

"Listen bi-" Caroline starts.

Tyler restrains her "Later, later, Elena's in trouble"


	4. What the heart wants

I don't own the Vampire diaries

**The Blood Child Chapter 4**

**What the heart wants**

"Elena…. Elena wake up" a familiar voice whispers.

Her head is pounding, she feels light headed and dizzy, there is a throbbing sensation deep within her stomach, the constant thudding pain matching a strange beeping noise. The last thing she wants to do is open her eyes but she can't remember what happened after she got out of the shower this morning, and with her life it's good to know your surroundings. especially since she has the symptoms of blood loss, you never know when someone is trying to eat you…

Elena forces her eyes open, everything is blurry at first and bright light is glaring down at her. she tries to focus on something but all she can find is a dark large object in front of her. when her vison finally clears she sees that this object is Damon.

"well look who's finally awake" he says with that humorous quip he always possesses.

"Am I dead?" Elena questions.

"if you mean are you a vampire, no. if you mean the other type of dead, well you're looking at an angel aren't you?" Damon smirks.

"not funny" Elena replies, she can't speak straight her voice is strained like she's been screaming for too long "where am i?" she asks.

"you're in the hospital" another voice replies.

She looks over and sees Stephen. She knows they've probably been here with her for as long as she's been here… she doesn't even know how long it's been.

"How long was I out?" she asks. She now notices that there is a series of IV's attached her hand and a tube running under her nose.

"about a day" Damon replies.

"nineteen hours, it wasn't quite a day" Stephen corrects him.

"you counted the hours good for you, what are you trying to do? Get brownie points?" Damon says.

"What happened to me this time?" Elena questions.

"they don't know. You're a 'medical mystery'. When we brought you in you were awake but you couldn't respond your eyes were open but unresponsive, the doctor thought you were having a seizer because you kept curling up and you were screaming and shaking, but that doesn't explain why you were bleeding so they gave up on that. They were about to put you under for surgery to stop the bleeding but then it 'miraculously stopped on its own' in other words Meredith Fell snuck in and gave you vampire blood. Urinalysis showed nothing blood tests aren't back yet. They then thought it was a ruptured ovary, they did an ultrasound but they're both still there and they found nothing else that would cause problems. They said miscarriage we said it wasn't possible. So the doctors are out of ideas and we think the vampire blood healed the problem or it's something else supper natural" Stephen explains in unneeded detail.

Elena just stares at him "all I got from that is you have no idea what the hell is wrong with me"

The door opens then and Meredith Fell walks in "Hey Elena, how you feeling?"

"Tired, terrible, confused" Elena replies.

"well you're vitals look normal, that doesn't mean you feel normal but we're going to keep you over night and if nothing else happens, you should be good to go home" Meredith explains "whatever it was, I'm sure we've 'taking care' of it"

Elena nods.

Meredith turns to leave but looks back before she closes the door "'I'll get a nurse to bring her something to eat, you seriously need to bring her weight up, eighteen year olds should not weigh barely a hundred pounds"

"told you" Damon says to Stephen.

"did I deny anything? No I know she's not healthy, and what you did didn't help her anymore than what I was doing" Stephen replies.

"she's happy" Damon whispers.

"yes, but it's not real" Stephen retorts.

"what are you guys whispering about?" Elena asks.

"our diabolical plan to make you healthy" Damon replies.

…..

"alright, I'll leave you to get dressed. Don't be afraid to contact me if anything go's wrong" Meredith says then she walks out.

Elena waits a few seconds to make sure she's really gone then doubles over in pain. The throbbing pain still hasn't resided. But all she wants is to get out of this hospital so she doesn't tell anyone. she gets up and takes the ratty old hospital gown off, they left her dignity of having a bra on underneath, otherwise she's completely nude.

"I hate hospitals" she sighs as she looks down at herself.

…..

Her friends spend all day taking care of her and belittling her. The dull ache in her stomach never goes away and seems to get worse when her friends force her to eat, and even the thought of eating makes her nauseated.

"you sure you'll be alright. I don't have to worry about you bleeding out in the middle of the night do I?" Stephen says.

"I'll be fine" Elena replies as she gets in to bed "stop babying me, Meredith said I was fine. You don't have to watch over me"

"okay, I just worry… in a friendly completely not romantic way" Stephen replies.

"yeah… I agree" she says, but she's not sure if she really means it.

"I'm down the hall if you need anything" Stefan tells her then leaves the room.

She lies awake for a few minutes unable to sleep. The throbbing in her stomach is persistent and irritating. She gets up to get a glass of water. Damon finds her in the kitchen, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "I thought you were going to bed" he says.

"I changed my mind" she shrugs.

He stands next to her. she can feel his presents beside her and something inside her urges her to be closer than this. she wants to feel the freedom and recklessness of kissing him again.

"you scared me, thought you were dying" Damon says.

"sorry?" she replies.

Damon smirks.

"hey, I'll help you bleach the back seat of your car" Elena says humorously. It'd take gallons of bleach to get the massive blood stains out.

"you can do it on your own with a tooth brush" Damon replies.

"it's your car" Elena says.

"it's your blood" he retorts.

They both laugh. This is freedom staying up late and joking about near death experiences, and right now it feels right. Suddenly for some reason she's never been sure, she can see her life with him and for the first time she kisses him without guilt. It's everything it was the last time. Until someone clears their thought. They both pull away.

"and this is awkward" Damon says.

She just stares at him the guilt is coming back. She knows he still has feelings for her but she let her conflicting emotions hurt him, maybe she's hurting both of them now "Stephen…" she trails.

"it's okay, I see how this is going to end" he replies then walks out.

She runs after him "I'm sorry, I don't want to do this, I don't want to repeat what happened with Kathrine, but I don't want to hurt either of you"

Stephen looks her straight in the eye and says monotone "who do you want to be with"

"I- I don't know" Elena replies.

"yes you do" he replies "right now who do you want to be with"

Elena looks away "I still love you"

"but you aren't **in love **with me" Stephen states more than questions.

Elena nods "I'm sorry"

"I guess the heart wants what the heart wants, I can't change that" he replies….

* * *

><p>as I promised she will be pregnant so don't worry! I have a plan.<p>

thank you for anyone who reviewed!


	5. The witch form New Orleans

I don't own the Vampire diaries or the Originals

**The Blood Child Chapter 5**

**The witch from New Orleans**

It's perfect, everything he's dreamed of is right in front of him, laying snuggled up to him but there's one problem she isn't there because she wants to be comforted and express her love, she's there because she can't move.

It took only a few days for their relationship to start and the happiness and kisses only lasted two weeks. For the past week and a half the pain has been unbearable. They already knew the hospital couldn't do anything for her. Doctor Fell had seen her at the house a few times gave her vampire blood, it calmed the pain enough her to function properly but not enough to make her comfortable. And only hours later the effects of the blood wore off completely. she won't eat because it'll come right back up, she can hardly sleep. They're back to square one all she does is lie in bed all day. And the worst part no one knows what's wrong with her and no one knows when it'll stop.

He gives her his blood and sleeping pills then waits for both to take effect. It doesn't work quickly but it's the only way they can get her to sleep.

"alright Witch what'd you come up with" Damon asks as he returns to the living space.

"another witch, who knows more than me. Her name is Sophie Deveraux she's from a coven in New Orleans, I contacted her and she said she'll come see her, tomorrow" Bonnie replies.

"well she'd better do something more than look at her and say she doesn't know what's wrong, or else she won't live to see Mardi Gras" Damon replies.

"I hope you know the only reason I'm helping is because of Elena" Bonnie states.

"I hope you know that I don't care" Damon replies.

…..

The next morning a taxi pulls up in front of the house and a young woman with dark hair steps out. Bonnie greets her at the door and Damon go's to the spare bedroom.

She lies there motionless curled up in the fetal position among pillows and comforters placed there in a senseless attempt to make her comfortable.

He sits on the edge of the bed and gently caresses her side.

Her brown eyes blink open than flutter close again. Every time she falls asleep she prays that the constant ache will end by the time she wakes but it never does. She moans and clenches at the sheets.

"it's okay, there's someone here who might be able to help you" Damon whispers.

The witch and Bonnie appear in the door way. The witch walks in the places a bag down beside the bed.

"just tell me exactly what's been happening to her" she requests.

"she went to the hospital about a month ago, she went in to some sort of convulsions and she was bleeding. She was given vampire blood and hours later everything resolved itself. But then about two weeks ago she started having awful stomach pains and they've just been constant, and vampire blood only eases it for a few hours" Bonnie explains.

The witch nods and lifts the covers.

Elena jumps slightly and looks up at her.

"it's okay, I'm just trying to help you. My name is Sophie" the witch says.

She places her hands flat over Elena's stomach. A second of silence passes and Sophie looks up "has she ever slept with a vampire?"

"how is that important?" Damon questions.

"because it answers every question" Sophie replies.

"yes she has" Bonnie answerers glaring at Damon "stop being difficult"

"so can you help her or not?" Damon asks.

"under one circumstance" Sophie says.

"Name it" Damon replies.

"Carful" Bonnie says.

"my coven is under control by vampire named Marcel. You possess the one weapon we need to defeat him" Sophie says.

"whatever it is you can have it just fix her" Damon says in annoyance.

"She's pregnant. In a few months Elena will give birth to a half human half vampire hybrid. Her child will more powerful than any other supernatural being. I can help her but only if, when the child is fully grown they help us bring down Marcel" Sophie replies.

"No" Elena says, speaking up for the first time in two weeks "No" she's in shock.

"It's okay. Babe calm down" Damon hushes taking her hands "She's lying you know that's not possible"

"extremely, but possible" Sophie says.

"Vampires are dead, we can't create life" Damon replies.

"but humans can" Sophie says "it's not common for vampires and humans to wind up together in the first place, but when it does happen, like here, there is a small chance. Male vampires still have sperm but it's infertile, dead so to speak, it needs life a human life to bring it to life. but even then in order for the embryo to implant and grow the mother has to have fresh vampire blood in her system and the mother has to come close to death without dying. Only then is it possible"

It makes so much sense, she was fed vampire blood she almost died she has slept with two vampires.

"prove it" Damon says.

Sophie grabs his hand and places it over Elena's stomach "Listen"

There's nothing at first… but then the fast and constant beating of a tiny heart…

* * *

><p>so there you have it, there is a little more to the plan on how it's possible that she's pregnant, but I'll explain that in the next chapter. I hope it's not too cheesy. and I know what you're thinking yeah this kinda takes Hayley's place from the Originals. but my plan for the story is way different.<p>

thank you for anyone who reviewed!


End file.
